teafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:WikiTea/archive
Wikipedia & WikiTea Have mentioned on relevant WP talk pages. Jackiespeel 18:08, August 11, 2010 (UTC) To avoid much repetition of work, how much can be copied over from WP articles? (With a suitable tag that it has been so copied.) Jackiespeel 14:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC) The tag is: http://tea.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Wikipedia Jackiespeel 15:00, September 24, 2010 (UTC) With respect to Information Tea, being the most fascinating culturally related art on the planet, deserves a more active wiki. As it is now, there is hardly information. I suggest we establish some community projects, amongst other things. Kind regards, Nick Lewis 03:04, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Suggested plan of activity As this is presently a very minor wiki, it is probably easier to create stubs on the many relevant topics, and then develop the articles. Areas to be covered: types of tea and tisanes; tea producing countries; tea companies, and 'tea related miscellanea.' Jackiespeel 19:16, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Achievements board Now we are several, do we want the points and achievements board yet? Or do we wait until there are a few more participants? Jackiespeel 14:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC) And how can the Achievements leaderboard be set up? Jackiespeel 20:51, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Jackie, I think before setting up the achievements leaderboard, the customization that you wanted to do to the badges should first be done. Customization of the badges is done at ' '. I’ve never done it before, but let me know if I can help. — SpikeToronto 11:13, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I got as far as creating a teacup using the basic Windows paint program (curved corner square, circle and wavy lines) - and started on a teapot (but got stuck with the spout). Jackiespeel 12:57, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Passing thought for some of the images: adding to articles - cup and mug for the bronze, tea pot for the silver, tea urn/samovar for the gold; for adding images teaboxes (modifying existing images). Using keyboard symbols: Cup and mug: */ / *| |- *¬¬ *\ \ */ / *| |- *| |- *¬¬¬ Tea pot (involves a \\ funnel, ¬¬ for the top, and / and \ to produce a hexagonal body - wikia misreading the symbols. Jackiespeel 16:29, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :The instructions at the right of say that we can upload JPGs and PNGs for the badges, rather than drawing them. Also, you can change the names/labels of the badges. You might also want to read the section in the instructions labelled Create a new Edit track. It lets you do even more customization, if you want. — SpikeToronto 18:29, September 13, 2011 (UTC) 'Actually, actually' - if you click on 'Ranked No X' the leaderboard has actually been set up. Jackiespeel 15:06, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Categories Can categories be created - using the tea and tisanes, countries, companies, objects, 'indirectly related' (temperance movement) and miscellaneous (quotations etc). Jackiespeel 10:50, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Wiki and Wikia So how to get this wiki to appear as high 'on your favourite search engine' as http://www.teawiki.com/ ? Jackiespeel 17:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :This is a very useful resource for that purpose.—TK-999 13:22, September 12, 2011 (UTC) A few of the red links just require redirects (which I will do) - and Bettys and Taylors of Harrogate' from the UK page does not want to link. Jackiespeel 14:20, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Languages question How easy is it to set up the wiki to accommodate other languages? Jackiespeel 15:49, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Start at Help:Internationalization. If you cannot find all that you need there, ask at the Community Central Wiki. Also, TK-999 might know as he works on Wikia wikis in various languages. Good luck! — SpikeToronto 09:52, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I am better at asking questions, finding information and setting up the articles, than 'doing the technicalities.' (But I did leave a couple of messages on the WP French and German tea articles. Jackiespeel 15:42, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Minor activities to be done *Sorting out the redirects/getting them consistent. *Possibly - as have '(named tea company) produces (named teas)', on the relevant (named tea) pages have a list of companies producing that tea. Jackiespeel 10:28, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Comment in reply to the IP contributor This wiki is going to be accessed by commercial users (and others). Accordingly, please use businesslike (or even humorous) language. Jackiespeel 09:38, October 6, 2011 (UTC) What did I do to rearrange the Main Page while removing the inappropriate comment referred to above (so I don't scramble the page another time)? Jackiespeel 13:02, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Scrambling unscrambled. My comment above still stands. Jackiespeel 15:50, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Achievements When were they actually 'switched on'? Jackiespeel 15:50, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Main page Can someone put in links to the 'lists of ...' pages on the main page - last time I tried to do something to it I skew-whiffed it. Jackiespeel 15:49, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Jackie! I saw this request when you first posted it a week ago. Unfortunately, I was having problems with the Oasis editor: the Preview function was not working for me. It’s finally okay, so I can take a look at this as soon as I can. Thanks for being patient! — SpikeToronto 22:52, November 9, 2011 (UTC) P.S. In the meantime, you might also ask TK-999. He’s very good with this sort of thing. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 22:52, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Will look - when I get to a computer that allows access to it (bizarrely I am able to go to the talk page from the present Archives-cybercafe machine). ::Perhaps with future examples of the bubble-tea article kind, a message on the page-creator's talk page that they create a page within (24 hours]/take the article from WP with (footer that this page has been copied from Wikipedia) would resolve most issues. We've all had 'I've got this far, now what I do, let's come back later and try again' moments. The other recent inquiry about Wikia-in-general was probably better directed towards Wikia Central (and is an interesting topic in itself). Jackiespeel 12:06, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Regarding the bubble tea article, had the creator been a registered user, with a talkpage that was uniquely his/her own, I would definitely have left a message on his/her talkpage and taken no action re: the blank article. The problem with leaving the blank pages, is someone is going to have to track/diarize them. On a different wiki with longer articles, we could use to track them. But so many of the articles here are stubs that will also be on that list. Personally, I think it is administratively easier to delete the blank page, but leave a note on the creator’s talkpage letting them know. — SpikeToronto 06:05, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Could a message perhaps be put on the article's talk page in such cases - on the assumption of sand-boxery and similar activities? Some of the IPs are doing reasonable activity - as with the Yerbe Mate addition. WP has a set-up so that 'IPs which are blocked on vandalism' allow registered users to operate - does a similar set up operate on Wikia? (given the vandalism you removed, and the one I tried to remove on the main page). Jackiespeel 15:52, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Ways of serving tea As some of the 'articles created' are likely to be little more than dicdefs, should one page be created (and other pages have directs to sections where required)? Jackiespeel 10:38, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Wanted pages Some of the entries on the 'Wanted Pages' link to actually existing pages - which have redlinks in the intro section (refering to pages which have been deleted to make way for 'Shered pages' - should be 'Shared Pages') which text cannot be 'got at'. How can I change the relevant sections of text? Jackiespeel 21:41, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion for 2012 * Clear the current ' .' * Get the articles up to 500. Any others? Jackiespeel 21:59, January 1, 2012 (UTC) (apart from getting more members to the wiki) Jackiespeel 21:46, January 2, 2012 (UTC) “More members” … the desire of all wikis! :) Because I do not deal much with content, my wants and wishes for the wiki are a bit different. I would like to see: * Everything Jackie has listed (mais oui!) * Completed new page patrol. The list is long (my fault!) * All pages categorized ( ) (minor) * All images categorized ( ) (not the highest priority) * All templates categorized ( ) (again, not the highest priority) * Find a home for all orphaned pages ( ) * Eliminate entirely the category red list ( ) * Eliminate entirely the list of wanted images ( ) (can be done quickly; list is short) * Eliminate entirely the list of wanted templates ( ) (can be done quickly; list is short) * Stop using Talk:Main Page for anything other than discussing tha Main Page, which is the customary use of Talk:Main Page. :) Instead, use ** WikiTea talk:Community Portal, which Wikia created especially for that purpose; or ** Use blogs or forums, where appropriate. *** This discussion would have been perfect for either, but especially a forum. That's my wish list! Thanks! — SpikeToronto 22:14, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Renaming Main Page to WikiTea Some many months ago, a Wikia bot renamed the mainpages of wikis throughout Wikia to the actual name of the wiki. The rationale is that this increases traffic to the wikis because it improves search engine results. This sort of thing is referred to as Search Engine Optimization (SEO). For some reason, WikiTea was missed! I have made the change manually. The Main Page has been moved/renamed to WikiTea. — SpikeToronto 08:10, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Colourways Could the text on the monobook version be slightly darker than pale aqua against a cafe-au-lait/mushroom/oatmeal background - slightly clearer. Jackiespeel 09:23, May 2, 2012 (UTC) It is only the contrast between the pale aqua text and the pale brown background that is the issue - the background colours and other text are fine. 21:22, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Main page vandalism Should it be protected? (And if I click on 'Vandal' does the person get blocked? I have reported them on the relevant Wikia page) Jackiespeel 21:37, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Rappy. Jackiespeel 21:40, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jackie! Yes, we can protect the mainpage. But, if you request a spotlight, they will ask us to unprotect. But, until then, it would be okay. The Vandal button only deletes the page and identifies the deletion reason as vandalism; it does not apply blocks, or anything else. In this case, if you go to the user’s contribs page, you’d see that all his edits were vandalism. Thus, towards the top of the contribs page, if you click on Quick tools, it brings up various options for you. What’s nice is that it deals with all of his edits with just a few clicks. Normally, we should block such persons ourselves. Afterwards, we file a report at Report:Users and IPs needing checked at VSTF Wiki. We are responsible for local blocks. The purpose of the after-action report is to alert the VSTFers to check if that same person has been vandalising/spamming elsewhere at Wikia and, if so, apply a global block. This is an example filing. Hope that answers your questions! — SpikeToronto 04:26, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Already reported. My suggestion 'somewhere on Wikia central' that there should be a 'trouble shooting guide' - 'to do X follow these steps' applies to this case. It seems to be only the main page that gets vandalised here - the rest seems to be advertising puff - some of which could be rewritten to be more suited to the wiki. Jackiespeel 09:28, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :It is ironic that what would be spam on most other wikis, is on-topic puffery here at WikiTea. It’s actually nice of them to provide the info. But, as you say, we have to re-write it so it’s not mere ad copy. And, yes, I knew that the vandalism had already been reported to VSTF. I was just letting you know, for future reference, not to put the cart before the horse. ;) Thanks! — SpikeToronto 09:43, June 6, 2012 (UTC) There is a case for such cooperation on a number of similar wikis (coffee, chocolate, the several football clubs' wikis and others). Did you get to do anything with the Toronto Wiki? Jackiespeel 13:13, June 6, 2012 (UTC) There is nothing wrong with WP's 'neutrality policy' per se - or in having 'negotiated cooperation' involving 'interested parties' and 'their' pages, while wiki(a)-ists get on with topics they find more interesting (eg lists of quotes, timelines, recipies 'and otherwise as relevant'). Jackiespeel 18:14, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Mainpage re-do Thanks to Triforcer for the mainpage re-design. The old one was so complexly created, none of us were brave enough to tackle it. Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 19:50, October 30, 2012 (UTC) As I have said elsewhere - anyone who knows what they are doing is free to develop aspects. Jackiespeel (talk) 22:12, October 30, 2012 (UTC) The only change I would make (if I didn't have a tendency to dislocate tables) is to rearrange the Categories list so the two columns are roughly even. Jackiespeel (talk) 14:13, October 31, 2012 (UTC)